


Roommates Meme Scenes: Camping Out

by Turbulent_Muse



Series: Roommates Meme [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Camping, Consensual Possession, Gen, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: A scene from the road trip that happens at the end of OH MY GOD They Were Roommates. The boys decide to sleep under the stars for a night rather in their car. Al and Greed have a conversation.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Greed (Ling), Greed & Ling Yao
Series: Roommates Meme [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348165
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	Roommates Meme Scenes: Camping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, here's something to help you through the quarantine boredom.

“And we’re not staying in a hotel why?” Greed asked.

“Because this is the perfect place to camp!” Ed answered. “We’re miles away from any town, the weather is great, and the forest is beautiful!”

“But there’s bugs and dirt out here!” Ling complained. “And bears, probably.”

“You were willing to sleep in the woods when you were on the run from the bastard.” Ed said.

“Only as a last resort.” Ling grumbled.

“And there’s no one chasing us now.” Greed added.

“It’s kinda weird when you guys switch in the middle of a conversation like that.” Al said.

Greed shrugged. “Sometimes we both have things to say.”

“Anyway,” Ed interjected. “If you didn’t want to go camping you shouldn’t have bought a sleeping bag.”

“That’s not fair and you know it!” Greed shot back.

After much more of such arguing they managed to get the campsite all set up. By nightfall Ed was asleep and snoring softly. Al and Greed stayed up sitting by the light of the lantern.

“You should try to get some rest.” Greed said. “Aren’t you gonna be driving tomorrow?”

“I don’t sleep much.” Al responded. “What about you?”

“We don’t need as much sleep as people with regular human bodies.” Greed answered. “And besides, I don’t want anything to be able to sneak up on us.”

“Hmm.” Al said. And then, “Do you like to sleep?”

“Huh?”

“You never had to sleep before, and now you do. Do you like it?”

“Well, nightmares aren't fun, and waking up was kind of jarring at first, but other than that it’s nice to have a kind of reset button, especially if we’ve had a shit day, y’know.”

Al makes another thoughtful noise. “It must be so weird, suddenly being corporeal after all these years.”

“Heh, I won’t argue with you, but it’s also been pretty fun.”

“How does it feel?”

“... It’s been sort of difficult to get used to the constant input. Like even if I shut my eyes and cover my ears I can still feel the ground beneath me and my clothes on my skin and the cold. It never stops.”

“Does it ever get to be too much, like, overwhelming?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“What do you do then?”

“Well, that’s another thing sleep is good for. And if I’m not tired then I just put Ling in control. Having that degree of separation from things, it helps. But listen, despite all the little downsides I wouldn’t trade this for the world. And that means a _lot_ , coming from me.”

“Even though it means having to share _everything_ with Ling?”

“It’s… been an adjustment. But usually when I have to ‘share’ with him I don’t really lose anything because we’re living the same life, so what’s his is still mine. Does that make sense?”

“Hmm, kinda.”

“Besides, the kid did me a pretty monumental favor letting me share his body like this. I don’t think I’ll ever stop owing him for that.”

_“You don’t owe me anything.”_ Ling said.

_“You saved my life, and gave me a better one in the process. I know that made what you did worth it to you but Ling, I owe you_ everything.” Greed responded. “Anyway,” he continued out loud. “Why all these questions?”

“Well,” Al replied. “When this first happened everyone was mainly trying to make sure Ling was okay, and then the focus was on stopping the bastard… it’s just that I thought someone should take the time to make sure that _you’re_ okay.”

Greed looked at Al with a shocked expression. “Um, thanks, I guess.”

Before Al could respond there was a loud crack of thunder and heavy rain started pouring down. Ed yelled in angry surprise as he awoke. The boys rushed back to the car but were thoroughly soaked by the time they got there. Luckily, this time, Ed had packed towels to put over the seats. Ed resumed his sleeping in the car’s back seat while Al sat in the driver’s seat and Greed claimed shotgun. For a moment there was silence except for the sound of the rain.

“Jeez, that storm came out of nowhere.” Greed complained.

“What’s the matter? I thought you liked the rain.” Al teased.

“Ugh, he told you about that? Listen, it was fun _once_ , now it’s just annoying.”

Al laughed. Then he leaned his head against the window. “I think it sounds soothing, though. The rain.”

“Hmm. Ling agrees.”

“Why doesn’t he tell me himself?”

“He’s refusing to take control at all until we’re no longer soaking wet. He’s leaving me with the worst of the soggy discomfort.”

“Well that’s not really fair.”

“Eh, I don’t really mind.”

“Why not?”

“Well, when this,” Greed gestured to himself. “First happened every little uncomfortable thing was the worst thing I’d ever experienced physically. So now, the more moderate discomfort I endure the easier it is to ignore the little stuff. It helps me get used to my senses, basically.”

“Hmm, that’s _really_ interesting.”

“Uh, okay.” Greed said. “Hey, uh, thanks for taking an interest in how I feel, y’know worrying about me. I appreciate it.”

“Of course, Greed. You’re my friend, Ed’s too. And not just because Ling is our friend.”

“Wow, uh, thanks. Thanks, Al. You guys are my friends too.”

“Good.” Al said with a smile. “We should probably try to get some sleep.”

“Yeah.”

They leaned back in their seats and listened to the rain.


End file.
